


Evidence That You Existed

by Astraeluna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraeluna/pseuds/Astraeluna
Summary: It's been 2 years since you and Saeyoung went off to find Saeran. You find yourself recalling the details of that fateful night when he wanted you both to remember forever.





	

Saeyoung pulled you by your hips, pressing your small frame closer to his while your head rested on his chest. The room was still save for the sound of his steady breathing that moved your body to rise and fall with his. He wound his fingers through your hair and stroked it, making you slightly shiver from his touch. Noticing your reaction, he leaned in and kissed your forehead.

You remained silent in his arms and let yourself sink in his embrace. Feeling you fall into ease, he started to talk. His voice was assuring but you heard a tinge of nervousness and longing in it. You felt him pull his head away from yours and you knew he was looking at you. He took a deep breath and started “I don’t know the results…but if tonight is our last…I just want to do one thing.”

***

A small smile formed on your lips when the memory crept through your mind as you picked up a small rocket ship model from the floor. Clutching the little figure with one hand, the fingers on your other swiped across your phone screen to unlock it and make a call. Watching the date and time displayed on your lock screen ripple away, you bit hard on your lip until the home screen was displayed.

“It’s been 2 years since that night,” you thought to yourself as you pressed the phone to your ears. You breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply to lighten the overwhelming feeling that was swelling in your chest. You closed your eyes to focus on the sound of the call but your mind wandered back to the past.

***

You lifted your head from Saeyoung’s chest to look at him and saw him staring back at you. You couldn’t help but notice how brilliant his eyes were now that his face was so close to yours. You only had the form and the warmth of his body against yours to inform your senses where you were. But staring back at him, you saw that his beautiful eyes glowed like two moons that broke the darkness.

You placed your hand on the side of his cheek and stroked it with your thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned in to your touch as he let out a shaky breath. He took your hands in his and slightly turned his head to trace your palm with his lips only to pause at the base of your fingers. “Can I…be a bit selfish to you?” he whispered on your skin.

He lifted his eyelids to unveil his golden eyes that stayed downcast. “I want to leave on you evidence,” he murmured then lifted his gaze to meet yours and continued “that I existed.”

You felt tears forming along the rim of your own eyes. But before your tears gathered, a single wet streak fell across his cheek and you instinctively threw your arm around him and planted a kiss on the wet trail on his face. He hugged you closer in response, telling you “I want to hold you tight and love you all night so that you can remember me forever.”

He kissed your forehead again and you felt his lips quiver as he did. “Will you let me?” He asked and you moved only to cup his face in your hands and press your lips against his.

***

“Hello?” Jumin’s deep baritone coming from the other end of the phone line snapped you back to the present. “I take it that you two are ready because you called. Assistant Kang is already on her way with Zen and Yoosung to pick you up.”

“Thank you Jumin.” You said flustered, barely recovering from your recollection.

“There is no need to thank me,” he assured “it is an important occasion for all of us after all.”

You dropped the call and gripped on the rocket ship while you walked across the apartment to look for Saeyoung. You called for him and soon enough, a little boy came running in the living room, the sound from his squeaky sandals filling up the living room. The little boy stopped to hug your legs and laughed. You couldn’t help but smile despite tearing up. 

You scooped him up to carry him and planted multiple kisses on his plump cheeks which made him laugh even more. His short arms found their way around your neck for a hug and he rested his tiny head on your shoulder. You stroked his hair and hummed while swaying your body gently rock him back and forth until you heard the familiar sound of a car beeping from outside your apartment. 

“Okay, let’s go.” You set little Saeyoung back down and handed him the rocket ship before taking his small hand in yours. Holding his toy, he pointed to the door while looking up at you with his bright golden eyes. You smiled at him and nodded your head “Yes Saeyoung. We’re going out to visit your dad’s ashes.”


End file.
